macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross 21
Description and History Macross Galaxy colonization fleet is the 9th Large-scale emigration fleet, the 51st Super-Long-Distance colonization fleet and the 21st New Macross Class Emigration Fleet, which departed from the planet Eden sometime in 2031 (approximately 10 years before the Macross Frontier fleet departed in 2041). The Macross Galaxy was planned and supported by large corporations and the many new technologies designed onboard the fleet continually evolve as the fleet travels through space. Chief among these evolving technologies was the pursuit of cybernetics and cybernetic implants in living beings. The Battle-class space stealth aircraft carrier Battle 21/Battle Galaxy is the offensive unit attached to the flagship of 21st New Macross class immigration fleet, Macross Galaxy. Although it was initially presumed to have been destroyed by the Vajra in the early stages of conflict in 2059, it was later discovered that Grace O'Connor had hidden the vessel. The Battle Galaxy is similar in structure to Battle Frontier but both the internals and electronic equipment are different. Unlike its sister fleet, Macross Frontier, Macross Galaxy uses chemical plants and does not have Zentradi residents. One of its most prominent citizens is the idol singer Sheryl Nome. While en route towards the center of the galaxy, this fleet sustained a large-scale attack by the Vajra. The Macross Galaxy featured many escorts of which two were warships named the Kaitos (destroyed by the Vajra) and Dulfim. The mainland has no news or amusement facilities. Farming facilities and marine cultivation ships are remodeled into synthetic food manufacturers. As a result, the production capacity of the whole fleet increased, enabling production and development of such things as the VF-27. Technical Data *'Ship Type:' stealth space attack carrier + colonization ship *'Government:' New United Nations Government *'Manufacturer:' unknown *'Ship Class:' Battle Class Stealth Space Attack Carrier + Mainland (unknown classification colony ship). *'Ship Name:' Battle Galaxy + Mainland (unknown classification colony ship) (Macross Galaxy) *'Launch Date:' 2031. *'Commission Date:' unknown *'Number of Class Commissioned:' unknown *'Complement:' crew unknown; colonists unknown Dimensions *'Warship (carrier) Mode:' overall, length (including antennas) 1,681 meters; width 521 meters *'Storm Attack (battle) Mode:' overall, height 1,186 meters; width 747 meters *'Mass:' Macross 21 (Battle 21 + Mainland) displacement unknown; Battle Galaxy/21 gross displacement 16,550,000 metric tons; Battle 21 empty unknown. *'Structure:' unknown *'Power Plant:' Thermonuclear reaction engine matrix; Gunship Reactor. *'Main Machinery:' OTM Macross heat pile cluster system; OTEC/Shinnakasu/General Galaxy advanced fold system cluster; OTEC/Centinental impulse drive cluster; Shinnakasu Industry Agar nuclear pulse rocket cluster (sub-thruster); OTEC gravity control system; Gunship Fold System. *'Countermeasures:' unknown *'Combat Data Systems:' unknown Armament *1 x Gunship Advance Type Macross Cannon (mounted forward ventral hull in Carrier mode, starboard manipulator in Attack mode); when energy is supplied from the main body in Storm-attack mode, maximum output and re-fire rate improves. *12 x guided anti-ship heavy beam cannon turrets (6 mounted port/starboard amidships, shoulders in Attack mode; 4 mounted around bridge, upper torso in Attack mode, 2 mounted ?) *many x close-in beam phalanx *many x anti-ship reaction-warhead missile launchers *many x micro-missile phalanx for close-in defense Vehicles *'Unmanned Fighters:' many x AIF-9V (V-9) Ghost fighters. *'Variable Mecha:' many x VF-27 Lucifer variable fighters. *'Other Craft:' unknown External Links *Macross Mecha Manual Category:Macross 7 Category:Spacecraft Category:Ship Classes